UnDead Again
by Bubble Of Imaginary
Summary: Ma version de l'arc Ian Doyle, en remplaçant Declan par une fille, de 18 ans. L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Je la posterai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, d'ailleurs mes chapitres seront de taille variable
1. Prologue

Poing droit, joue gauche.

Point gauche, joue droite.

Elle s'étale enfin de tout son long. A côté d'elle, l'homme qu'elle vient d'assassiner. Je me souviens de ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé qui elle était.

Ma mère. Bien sûr. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Elle a perdue, définitivement, ce titre au moment où elle a essayé de m'enlever, il y a trois jours. Qui exécute la personne qui a élevé son enfant pour, ensuite, l'attacher à une chaise, encore sous l'effet du chloroforme ? C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai grandi loin d'elle. Peu importe, mes deux ravisseurs sont hors service, mais c'est qu'une question de secondes avant que leurs renforts arrivent. Je dois fuir. Le plus loin, le plus vite, le plus discrètement.

Le bâtiment est sombre et c'est un vrai labyrinthe, j'ai l'impression de toujours repasser au même endroit.

 _« Court, et te retourne pas. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es perdue, tant que t'es loin. Quand t'es certaine d'être en sécurité, que personne ne t'as suivi, tu trouves une cabine téléphonique, dans un endroit fréquenté, plus t'es isolée, plus t'es vulnérable, et t'appelles le numéro que je t'ai donné »_

Quand j'arrive sortir de l'immeuble, une centaine de couloir traversés et d'escalier monté ou descendu plus tard, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas fini. Parce que là, je ne suis pas prête de trouver un téléphone dans un endroit fréquenté. Je suis au milieu d'une grande zone industrielle. Des rues sales, des parkings mal éclairés et des immeubles de plusieurs étages à moitié en ruine.

Alors je me remets à courir. Je peux voir des rues plus éclairées, avec plus de passages loin devant moi. Je commence à avancer. De temps en temps je me retrouve exposée à la lueur d'un lampadaire, entre une épave de voiture rouillée aux vitres cassées et des murs abîmés par des impacts de balles. Je dois trouver de quoi appeler, rapidement.

Petit à petit, le voisinage semble de plus en plus en accueillant. Des voitures, en meilleur état, circulent, les avenues sont illuminées par des phares, les façades des magasins et des réverbères. Je me dirige vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Je peux sentir les passants dans mon dos. Je plonge ma main dans mes poches et récupère quelques pièces. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont embarqué avant mon passage à la cafétéria, sinon, j'aurais rien eu pour appeler. Je compose de mémoire le numéro de téléphone

« Morgan !

—SSA Derek Morgan, ancien coéquipier d'Emily Prentiss ?

—Humm, oui. C'est bien moi...

—Leah Doyle. Je crois que je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide.

—Leah...T'es où ? Me demande-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement.

—Aucune idée. J'appelle depuis une cabine publique. Je me suis enfuie, ma mère m'avait enlevée.

—Ça fait un moment que je te cherche tu sais. Reste là où t'es, je vais trouver cette cabine, en attendant, tu ne bouges pas et tu restes dans un endroit...

— Fréquenté et si quelqu'un essayer de m'approcher, je cris. Je connais la chanson.

—Wooha, okay. »

Pas plus d'une heure plus tard, un SUV, avec des plaques fédérales se gare à mon niveau. La vitre passager descend et un homme, s'identifie, c'est Morgan, il me montre sa plaque du F.B.I. Je monte dans sa voiture.

« Leah ! Comment tu vas ? T'as rien ? Ça fait combien de temps que t'es dehors, seule ?

—Doucement, je vais bien, et grâce à vous.

—Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Derek.

—D'accord »

Un silence s'installe dans la voiture. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû mentionner Emily tout de suite. Visiblement, il est toujours affecté par sa mort. Qui ne le serait pas, ceci-dit ?

On finit par se garer sur le parking du F.B.I. Je me doutais qu'il m'amènerait ici.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bien plus long que le prologue.**

 **J'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais sachez que je les ai lu et que ça fait toujours super plaisir !**

 _On finit par se garer sur le parking du F.B.I. Je me doutais qu'il m'amènerait ici._

Sans un mot, il me conduit vers l'ascenseur. Quelques étages plus haut, on traverse une grande pièce, remplie de bureau. Un groupe de personne nous suit du regard alors qu'on va s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« On doit se parler sérieusement, Leah. Je voudrais que tu commences par me dire comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

—C'est Emily qui a voulu que je l'apprenne par cœur. Elle m'a dit que si un jour j'avais vraiment un gros problème et besoin que quelqu'un vient me sauver, il fallait que j'appelle ce numéro. Je lui réponds en baissant la tête.

—T'as bien fait de m'appeler. Mais il faut que je te dise que ça fait un moment que je cherche à te retrouver. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a sept mois, quand elle est…

—Morte ? J'avance pendant son blanc

—Oui

—Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu le dit pas qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je l'aimais beaucoup moi aussi. Mais elle est partie maintenant.

—Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion, me répond-il mal à l'aise Quand elle est morte, donc, on a découvert que tu existais et qu'elle avait un passé avec ton père. Tu t'en souviens ?

—Oui. Est-ce t'es en train de m'interroger ?

—Non.

—T'es sûr ?

—Oui

—D'accord

—J'allais te demander si tu pouvais me raconter tout ce que tu sais de leur lien, de comment ils se sont connus, et tout ça.

—Donc t'es bien en train de m'interroger. J'annonce, presque agacée. Ecoutes, d'après elle, t'es quelqu'un de génial et je suis certain que tu veux que mon bien. Mais le fait est que là, t'essayes de récupérer autant d'informations que possible sur mon père. Et si je devais parier, je dirais que c'est pour le retrouver et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait a Emily. Et honnêtement, si tu veux lui coller une balle dans le crâne pour la venger, ça ne me dérange pas, Parce que c'est aussi ce dont j'ai envie. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit la bonne façon de faire, dans le dos de tout le monde. Ils ont surement envie d'aider à le faire tomber, et tu pourrais avoir besoin d'eux.

—J'en ai besoin, comme tu l'as si bien dit ton père doit payer, et le plus tôt le mieux. Et je désolé de te dire ça, à toi, sa fille. C'est peut-être stupide et égoïste mais je dois le faire, me répond-il motivée par ses émotions.

—Croit le ou non je la veux au moins autant que toi cette vengeance. Elle comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais t'arriveras à rien si tu fonces tête baissée, elle te l'a jamais dit ça ? Je tente d'expliquer pour calmer le jeu.

—Si évidement. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer. Il vit sa vie Dieu sais où, alors qu'elle, elle y a laissé la sienne.

—Tu veux vraiment connaître leur histoire ? Redescends ces escaliers et rassemble ton équipe. Je vous raconterais tout ce que je sais. Ça ne vous aidera surement pas beaucoup mais au moins tu la connaîtras un peu plus. »

Morgan ressort de son bureau et je le vois qui discute avec ses équipiers. Leurs regards deviennent plus nerveux et certain le lèvent vers son bureau, où j'attends. Quand ils commencent à bouger, je les vois remonter les escaliers. Derek vient me cherche et je m'installe dans autour d'une table ronde où ils sont tous déjà assis. Sans le vouloir, je commence à les identifier tour à tour, d'après ce qu'Emily m'a raconté sur eux.

« Leah, voici l'équipe. Il énumère rapidement les noms de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Et je vous présente Leah…Doyle, la fille d'Ian.

Je peux voir leur étonnement dans leurs regards. Je les salue d'un signe de la tête. Je ne me sens pas vraiment légitime d'être ici. Pour ce qu'ils savent de moi, je suis la fille de celui qui a tué leur amie. Et même si je ne suis pas directement responsable de sa mort, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout aurait pu être évité si, en premier lieu, je n'avais pas été là.

—Elle a connu Emily, comme vous le savez.

—A vrai dire, j'ai d'abord connu Lauren.

—Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu es arrivée ici jeune fille ? me demande Rossi.

—Et bien, pour faire court, il y a trois jours, ma mère m'a kidnappé sur le campus où je vis, à Washington, puis m'a emmenée à Baltimore, elle a fini par tué son complice, on s'est battues, je me suis sauvée et j'ai appelé Derek qui vient de me ramener à Quantico. Emily m'avait fait mémoriser son numéro.

—Alors tu l'as revue après qu'elle ait rejoint le B.A.U ?, m'interroge JJ.

—C'est une très longue histoire nous deux, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

—Justement, t'as dit que t'allais tout nous raconter pour nous aider.

—C'est vrai. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, j'avais six ou sept ans. C'était Lauren. Elle a commencé à fréquenter mon père, et on est devenues très proche. J'étais plus proche d'elle que de Louise, qui m'a élevée. Un jour, elle m'a prise à part et m'a fait comprendre que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, elle m'aimerait toujours comme ça propre fille.

 _Leah, ma puce, vient me voir. Dis-moi, tu sais que je t'aime très fort et que tu es comme ma fille ? Je veux que tu comprennes bien que s'il se passe quelque chose, peu importe quoi, je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est pas parce je ne suis pas juste à côté de toi que je ne veille pas sur toi. Dans les prochains jours, il se peut que certaines choses changent beaucoup. Ton papa a des amis pas très très gentils. Et je pense que ça peut être un problème, surtout si ça fait de lui un méchant. Tu dois toujours te souvenir que le plus important c'est ce que je viens de te dire : Je t'aime plus que tout et je vais tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité._

—C'est la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ? Je sens Reid poser sa main sur mon épaule.

—C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lauren. Quelques jours plus tard, elle a été arrêtée, avec mon père. Ensuite on m'a dit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture, j'explique en essayant de contenir au mieux mes émotions, car tout est encore si vif dans ma mémoire.

—On est désolés de te faire revivre ça, mais apparemment tu l'as revue, c'était quand ?, reprend JJ.

—Euhh, il y a quelques années, elle est juste venue chez nous, comme ça, sans prévenir. Je m'en souviens très bien.

 _J'entends frapper à la porte. Comme d'habitude, je me fais discrète et je laisse Louise répondre. Depuis ma chambre, à l'étage, les voix ne sont pas claires et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit. Mais la voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Des pas montent les escaliers. Louise entre ouvre ma porte et me dit qu'il y a quelqu'un pour moi. C'est à ce moment que je vois Lauren s'approcher. Je préfère prendre des distances. Je pars m'assoir par terre, derrière mon lit, à l'opposé de la porte, dans le déni le plus complet. Je commence à pleurer, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. J'ai le visage enfouit dans mes bras, mais je la sens s'approcher et s'assoir à côté de moi._

 _« Leah. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée._

 _—_ _Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lauren ?_

 _—_ _Euh…je…je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Lauren. Je m'appelle Emily, Emily Prentiss._

 _—_ _Je ne comprends pas, je lui réponds, méfiante._

 _—_ _Aujourd'hui, je travaille avec le F.B.I. Mais quand j'habitais avec toi et ton papa, je travaillais à Interpol. J'étais une espionne anti-terroriste et mon travail était de gagner sa confiance et de trouver des preuves que ce qu'il faisait était illégal. Je m'excuse de t'avoir trahie ma puce._

 _—_ _T'as pus le prouver, c'est pour ça qu'il est en prison ?_

 _—_ _Oui_

 _—_ _Il n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien ? Je lui demande, mais je connais déjà la réponse._

 _—_ _Non, il a tué des gens. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues ?_

 _—_ _Que peu importe quoi, tu m'aimerais toujours, je lui réponds en relevant enfin ma tête. »_

—Depuis ce jour, on se voyait de temps en temps. On avait chacune une boîte mail qu'on utilisait qu'entre nous. Vous savez, un compte pour deux, on s'écrivait, mais on envoyait jamais rien. On communiquait au travers des brouillons qu'on ne supprimait pas. Elle disait qu'on était en sécurité mais qu'il valait mieux rester discret. Elle me parlait beaucoup de vous. J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître en fait, je leur explique avec un rire nerveux.

—C'est là qu'elle t'a donné mon numéro ?

—Plus ou moins, quand mon père s'est enfuit de prison. Elle est venue me voir paniquée, elle m'a dit qu'on devait couper tout contact le temps qu'il soit retrouvé. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant quelques jours, puis son collègue d'Interpol m'a dit que mon père l'avait tué.

—Je te parle au nom de toute l'équipe en te disant qu'on est vraiment désolés, annonce JJ.

—Je ne sais pas trop si ça va vous aider à mettre la main sur lui. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Derek, si l'un d'entre vous se retrouve face à lui, qu'il ne se gêne pas pour lui coller une balle entre les yeux. Je rajoute avec conviction.

—On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais on ne peut pas juste l'exécuter, me dit Aaron.

—Je comprends bien. De toute façon j'imagine que vous aussi voulez sa peau.

—On veut tous ici l'attraper autant que toi, renchérit Morgan.

—Excusez-moi, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, aucun d'entre vous ne le veux autant que moi.

Je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle de mes émotions.

—Evidemment, vous avez perdu votre amie et équipière. Mais moi, à cause de lui, j'ai perdu ma mère. Deux fois.

Je monte en pression.

—Et vous savez quoi, je pense que le pire, c'est qu'elle soit revenue la première fois. Parce que maintenant, j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci aussi, elle va revenir.

La haine et la frustration prenne le pas sur le chagrin.

—Il y a des jours, je me dis qu'elle va juste rentrer dans la maison, comme ça. Ou quand je lis, parfois je lève les yeux et je me dis qu'elle va être juste là. Mais non, pas cette fois. J'ai eu une deuxième chance, j'en aurai pas une troisième»

Je termine ma phrase les larmes aux yeux, en me levant et je quitte la pièce.

 **Voilà, j'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC.**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 2

_« Il y a des jours, je me dis qu'elle va juste rentrer dans la maison, comme ça. Ou quand je lis, parfois je lève les yeux et je me dis qu'elle va être juste là. Mais non, pas cette fois. J'ai eu une deuxième chance, j'en aurai pas une troisième»_

 _Je termine ma phrase les larmes aux yeux, en me levant et je quitte la pièce._

J'essaye de trouver mon chemin vers la sortie mais Derek me rattrape avant que j'ai pu atteindre l'ascenseur.

« Hey ! Leah, attends. Regarde-moi. J'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, mais tu dois rester. On est là pour toi nous aussi maintenant. Si tu pars, tu pourras plus nous aider et il risquerait de te retrouver et s'en prendre à toi.

—Je m'en fiche, ça la ramènera pas, je lui lance, résignée.

—Viens au moins t'assoir à mon bureau. Reste quelques jours, qu'on discute et qu'on partage toutes les histoires embarrassantes qu'on a sur Emily. Et surtout qu'on attrape toutes les personnes qui pourraient t'en vouloir. Alors si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que t'essayes de nous guider à l'endroit où tu étais retenue»

Emily avait raison, c'est un gars bien. Quelqu'un de confiance.

Je suis retournée avec eux. C'était à la fois tendu et sécurisant. Après tout, ce n'était pas la même facette d'Emily qu'on connaissait. Elle me parlait très peu de son travail de profiler, et je suppose qu'elle n'était pas aussi maternelle avec eux qu'avec moi.

C'est tellement bizarre de rencontrer, sans elle, ces personnes dont elle m'a tellement parlé. Il y a Garcia, qui est exactement que je l'avais imaginée, quoi qu'encore plus gentille. Elle m'a proposé de venir dans son bureau si j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Puis Reid, le docteur mais pas dans ce sens-là. Lui c'est un livre qu'il m'a proposé, pour m'occuper. Rossi semble plus paternel, envers Emily. Il est plus en retrait et travail comme un forcené pour retrouver Doyle, sans se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Et enfin, il y a Hotchner et JJ. Mais je n'arrive pas à les cerner. Ils sont sincères, ils essayent de me réconforter, pour Emily, mais pas comme les autres. Eux, au lieu de m'aider à avancer, ils essayent de me faire oublier ma peine. Comme si c'était temporaire, qu'il fallait que j'oublie le temps que tout s'arrange et qu'ensuite, il n'y aurait plus rien. Et maintenant, ils sont tous les deux dans le bureau d'Aaron, en train de se disputer. Ils ont baissé les stores mais pas tous. On dirait qu'il essaye d'empêcher JJ de faire ou dire quelque chose.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et JJ sait ce que c'est.

Alors, l'air de rien, je me lève. Je commence à marcher dans le bullpen. Quand j'arrive au bureau de Jennifer, je peux voir une page internet ouverte. Et c'est plus fort que moi, je l'ouvre en grand.

C'est une page de scrabble en ligne. J'arrive à peine à réfléchir. J'essaye, tant bien que mal, de me dire que c'est une coïncidence mais c'est impossible. Je me souviens trop bien des heures que j'ai passé sur ce même site, à discuter avec Emily. Dans un dernier espoir, je regarde le nom de son adversaire.

J'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Je sais même plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. C'est comme si tous mon monde se retrouvait aspiré par l'écran. Je jette un coup d'œil aux mots de la partie commencée. Evidemment, ils ne sont pas là par hasard : vérité, retour et vengeance.

Je remets tout en place et m'enfuis en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je me retrouve devant le bureau de Penelope. Je frappe doucement à la porte et quand elle l'ouvre, elle me prend immédiatement dans ses bras. Je la laisse supposer que je pleurs à cause de la situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée ces derniers jours. Je reste quelques temps avec elle, entre ses bibelots et ses écrans. Puis Morgan vient me chercher. Après discussion avec leur supérieure, l'équipe a obtenue l'autorité sur l'affaire. Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de retourner à mon cachot. Garcia me salue d'un câlin plein de courage.

Au moment où on arrive au SUV, le reste de l'équipe nous attend déjà. Inconsciemment, toute mon attention est dirigée vers JJ. Je suis à la recherche du moindre petit signe, du moindre indice qui me confirmerait ce que je pense. Je monte avec Morgan, à l'avant, et Hotchner est à l'arrière. JJ, Reid et Rossi sont dans la deuxième voiture.

Une fois à Baltimore, à l'endroit précis ou Morgan m'a récupérée je les guide jusqu'au bâtiment où ils m'avaient détenue. Mais le temps qu'on arrive, il n'y avait plus personne. Plus de cadavre de partenaire, plus d'ordinateur, seulement la chaise où j'étais attachée.

Au bout de quelques minutes je m'excuse et sort de l'entrepôt. Derek me suit et je m'y attendais. En revanche, le fait que JJ, elle aussi me suive, me surprend.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens envers elle à ce moment précis. Je suis énervée contre elle à cause de ce qu'elle me cache, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle la garde en sécurité depuis que mon père s'est évadé.

« Leah, ça va ?

—Ça ira quand je serais certaine qu'il ne m'arrivera plus jamais rien de ce genre.

—Tu veux que je te ramène à Quantico ? me propose Jennifer.

—Oui, je veux bien s'il te plait.

—Ça te dérange si je reste ici, histoire de récolter le plus de preuves possibles, propose Morgan

—Nan, c'est bon, reste. »

Je marche avec JJ jusqu'au SUV. Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui parler de ce que j'ai vu sur son ordinateur.

« Comment tu vas ? T'étais vraiment proche d'Emily.

—Elle était la maman que je n'ai jamais eue. La première personne à m'élever avec amour. Pas pour obéir aux ordres, ou faire de moi une tueuse, malgré sa couverture.

—Je suis vraiment désolée que t'ai eu à vivre ce que t'as vécu deux fois. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, dit le moi.

—Humm, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire.

—Dis-moi tout.

—Si je te pose des questions, tu me répondras ?

—Sur Emily ? C'était ma meilleure amie, je la connaissais bien.

—Entre autre.

—Alors vas-y.

—T'aime le scrabble ?

—Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas, marmonne JJ

—Est-ce que tu joues au scrabble en ligne ? Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question, je demande plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.

—Leah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—A toi de me le dire. Je suis passée derrière ton écran d'ordinateur. J'ai vu le site. C'est le même qu'on utilisait, Emily et moi avant que mon père la tue. Enfin, si elle est vraiment morte. Hein, dis-moi ? Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ? »

Je commence à m'énerver et à crier à travers la voiture. JJ a les larmes aux yeux. Elle commence a ralenti jusqu'à garer la voiture sur un parking au bord de la route.

« Me fais pas faire ça Leah s'il te plait, me supplie JJ en pleurant. »

Je me calme immédiatement et m'effondre dans mon siège. De toute façon, qu'elle l'admette ou non, maintenant, je sais qu'elle est en vie.

« Je suis désolée Jennifer. T'essaye juste de la protéger. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire maintenant, c'est aller jusqu'au B.A.U, prévenir Emily avec un scrabble, un brouillon de mail ou je ne sais quel autre moyen et surtout, prévenir le reste de l'équipe.

—On ne peut pas faire ça. Ça va tous les mettre en danger. Ton père, il tuera ceux qu'Emily considère comme sa famille en premier.

—Non, j'ai cru comprendre que ça fait un moment que Morgan me cherche, et y a trois jours, ils ont commis l'erreur de m'exposer. S'ils m'ont trouvé, mon père ne va pas tarder, lui aussi à me localiser. C'est la brèche parfaite pour le faire tomber ! Et elle peut nous aider, elle le connait mieux que personne.

—Tu proposes de jouer les appâts ?

—Je propose d'utiliser tout ce qui en notre pouvoir pour rendre sa liberté à Emily, je lui réponds en haussant le ton.

—On ne peut pas la mettre elle aussi en danger tant qu'on l'a pas retrouvé. Il faut qu'on attende de l'avoir coincé avant de la faire revenir. Après elle nous aidera à monter un dossier béton

—Je reste convaincue qu'il vaudrait mieux l'exécuter. On va constituer un dossier et après quoi ? Il va retourner en prison pour s'enfuir à nouveau ? Et tout va recommencer.

— On n'a pas le droit de faire ça, tu le sais. On peut s'arranger pour qu'il soit placé en isolement, dans une prison haute sécurité.

—C'est des rêves ça. On sait tous que ça ne finira jamais. Pas tant qu'il sera vivant. »

 **Voilà pour cette semaine !**


	4. Chapter 3

JJ fini par redémarrer la voiture et nous ramène au B.A.U. On va directement s'isoler dans son ancien bureau d'agent de liaison avec les médias avec son ordinateur portable.

Elle se connecte rapidement sur le site de scrabble et envoie une invitation de partie à Emily. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle répond à l'invitation. Elles commencent leur partie et pendant ce temps Jennifer ouvre une boîte de dialogue et commence à écrire à Emily.

[Il y a eu un développement dans l'affaire Doyle. Leah a été kidnappée, par sa mère biologique, il y a trois jours. Quand elle s'est enfuit aujourd'hui, elle a contacté Morgan. J'ai discuté avec Hotch, il ne voulait pas que je te mette au courant de la situation, ni même qu'on révèle la vérité sur ta mort à l'équipe. Mais si sa mère l'a retrouvé, Doyle y arrivera. Et franchement, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de te faire participer à l'enquête ou non. Mais je ne peux pas te cacher ça, c'est presque ta fille.]

[Je n'y crois pas… On va trouver un moyen, t'inquiète pas. Comment va Leah ? Elle est en sécurité avec vous là ?]

[Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est compliqué en fait… T'as du déteindre sur elle à un moment ou à un autre parce que j'ai eu beau prendre toutes les précautions possibles, elle a réussir à tirer profit de ma seule et unique erreur. Je suis désolée]

[S'il te plaît JJ dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas découverts ça comme ça, par erreur.]

[Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.]

[Elle est où là ?]

[A côté de moi, depuis le début de la partie.]

Emily se déconnecte, sans préavis. Je me tourne vers Jennifer et je comprends qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment démêler tout ça.

« T'as vu ce qu'elle a dit, on va trouver un moyen, je rassure JJ.

—J'espère juste qu'elle va ne pas faire une bêtise et partir après Doyle en solo.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait tirer ça au clair avec tout le reste de l'équipe ?

— Je ne sais pas, conclus-t-elle en se levant et sortant du bureau. »

Je retourne m'assoir discrètement dans le bullpen avec l'ordinateur portable de Jennifer. Je me connecte avec mon compte à mon tour sur le même site. J'ai déjà une invitation de partie de la part d'Emily. J'ouvre la partie et je vois les premiers mots s'afficher. On joue comme ça pendant presque une demi-heure, sans rien d'autre, en dehors des mots qui remplissent petit à petit la grille. J'essaye de me détendre un peu, en m'accrochant au fait que de son côté, elle est surement dans le même état que moi. Alors on se retrouve comme ça, chacune derrière notre écran, incapable de faire le premier pas l'une vers l'autre, alors qu'on crève d'envie de se retrouver.

C'est à mon tour de jouer, je pose mes lettres bien précisément pour former le mot AMOUR.

Le tour suivant, Emily réussi à poser EXCUSE.

Je fais traverser l'écran à ma souris et j'ouvre le chat du jeu.

[Comment ça va ?]

[Tu me manque. J'ai peur pour toi, pour moi. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, tu le mérite pas, et le reste de l'équipe non plus]

[Il faut retrouver mon père, ma mère et leurs complices. On verra pour le reste après.]

[Je suis désolée d'avoir à te demander ça mais j'en peux plus de pas savoir. Est-ce que tu m'en veux, d'avoir disparu une deuxième fois, t'avoir fait subir ça à nouveau.]

[J'ai énormément souffert de la mort d'Emily, encore plus que de celle de Lauren. Mais je suis contente de savoir que j'aurais encore l'occasion de te voir et passer du temps avec toi.]

[Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à faire, mais j'étais obligée, c'était une question de survie. Je vais devoir te laisser, ça fait un moment qu'on est en ligne toutes les deux. Je te promets de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide et de rester en sécurité. S'il te plaît, dit rien aux autres, surveille ton site de scrabble préféré et garde un œil sur JJ. C'est lourd ce qu'elle porte]

[Promis. Je t'aime]

Il est temps de me déconnecter. Je retourne chercher du réconfort auprès de Jennifer. J'ai à peine le temps de lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Emily que le reste de l'équipe rentre. On essuie rapidement nos larmes et ont se regarde misérablement. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette galère. Chassée par des tueurs, en train de mentir aux personnes qui comptent vraiment pour nous. Quoi qu'il arrive, les prochains jours vont être exténuants.

« Leah ! M'interpelle Hotchner. On a fait tout le tour de leur planque. On a quasiment rien trouvé. Il va falloir qu'on t'interroge. Un interrogatoire cognitif. A propos de ton enlèvement.

—D'accord. J'espère vraiment que ça aidera.

—La priorité c'est qu'on les identifie, qu'on sache à quoi ta mère ressemble et qu'on essaye de la retrouver.

—Il y a avait deux hommes en plus d'elle et de celui qu'elle a tué à l'entrepôt.

—Tu pourrais faire un portrait-robot ? Continue Derek.

—De ma mère oui, des hommes non. Je dois avouer que mon attention était plutôt centrée sur elle après qu'elle m'ait dit qui elle était.

—Pas grave. Je vais te laisser avec Morgan alors. »

On se retrouve à nouveau face à face dans son bureau. Je l'observe attentivement. Je peux voir qu'il est prêt à tout pour les retrouver. Il est bouillant à l'intérieur, impatient que je lui révèle le petit élément qui fera qu'il pourra rendre justice à son amie.

« Morgan ? Je suis pas certaine que je vais me souvenir de tout et je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu par ce que je vais te dire, je le préviens.

—Fait de ton mieux, je serais avec toi tout le long et tu me fais savoir si ça devient trop dur, d'accord ?

—D'accord.

—Très bien. Commence par fermer les yeux et te détendre au maximum. Je voudrais que tu retournes sur le campus, juste avant que tu te fasses enlever. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

—Je suis avec des amies, on est sur le point d'aller à la cafétéria, il est midi. Mais je détourne le regard. Je leur dis de partir devant. Depuis là où je me tiens je peux voir ma voiture, elle est garée juste devant, j'étais en retard ce matin-là, je me suis garée où j'ai pu mais proche de l'entrée. Ma vitre passager avant est cassée alors je m'approche. Il y a quelqu'un qui pose sa main sur mon épaule et je sursaute. C'est ma mère, mais je ne sais pas encore qui elle est vraiment, elle me demande si c'est ma voiture, je lui réponds que oui. Un homme, celui qu'elle a tué, sort de la camionnette garée juste devant moi. Elle commence à me pousser vers lui en me mettant un torchon sur la figure. Ça sent bizarre. Je perds l'équilibre et tout deviens flou.

—Ok ok, reviens au moment où l'homme sort de la camionnette. Décrit la moi.

—Je vois que l'arrière. Les vitres ne sont pas teintées. Elle est bordeaux foncé et il y a un logo, ovale et bleu avec des outils à l'intérieur, et un numéro de téléphone, j'ajoute en rouvrant les yeux. »

J'attrape rapidement un bloc-notes et un stylo sur le bureau.

« Je suis désolée, je me souviens seulement des trois premiers et deux derniers chiffres du numéro de téléphone, il avait sa tête devant. Mais je suis quasiment certaine que c'était un logo de plombier.

—Pas grave, c'est suffisant. T'as été super ma belle. Je vais donner tout ça à Garcia et elle va nous retrouver cette camionnette en moins de deux. »

Il sort à pas de loup de son bureau, je suppose, pour aller trouver Garcia. J'en sors à mon tour et redescends vers JJ. Je m'installe près d'elle avec le livre que Reid m'a proposé et je commence à tourner les pages, sans échanger un mot avec la jeune femme assise à côté de moi. Quand je jette un œil sur son écran, je peux voir qu'elle joue au scrabble. Je lui souris tendrement.

Très peu de temps après, je laisse échapper un bâillement et au même moment Aaron traverse les bureaux. Il s'approche de JJ et moi.

« Je pense que t'as eu une longue journée, tu voudrais pas aller te reposer un peu ? me propose-t-il.

— Je ne dis pas non, mais où ?

—J'allais te proposer sois de te ramener chez moi, tu seras en sécurité. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu auras plus confiance en JJ, ou même Morgan. Déduis-t-il de mon comportement.

—J'aimerais bien rester avec JJ, effectivement, je laisse entendre doucement en la regardant.

—Aucun souci. Restez le plus discrètes possible et reposez-vous bien, termine-t-il »


	5. Chapter 4

Je me rends compte que finalement, le soleil va bientôt se lever. L'équipe a passé une partie de la nuit là où j'étais détenue. Et en rentrant, ils avaient commencé à travailler sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

En arrivant chez JJ, elle me montre rapidement sa chambre d'amis et on disparait chacune de notre côté pour aller nous glisser sous une couette. Je m'endors immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillée par les babillements d'un petit garçon et JJ qui lui demande de parler moins fort. Je sors du lit et passe ma tête à la porte et je la vois en train d'habiller le petit bonhomme. Il pose son regard sur moi, sans me reconnaitre et interpelle sa maman. Elle me fait signe de les rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle lui explique que je suis une amie de sa tante Emily et que je vais surement rester quelques jours avec eux. Quand Will entre à son tour dans la chambre du petit, elle lui tend l'enfant et revient vers moi.

« Garcia a retrouvé la camionnette. Ils vont continuer d'explorer cette piste et on ira les rejoindre en début d'après-midi. Il faudrait que t'essaye de te reposer encore un peu, t'as le reste de la matinée. »

J'acquiesce et retourne sans plus tarder dans mon lit. C'est la jeune maman qui me réveille peu de temps avant de manger. Elle me prête des habits alors que je sors de la douche. Je mange avec sa famille et puis on se prépare et on part.

Une fois au B.A.U, elle va s'assoir à son bureau et je me dirige vers celui d'Aaron

« Leah ! Bien dormi ?

— Ca été. J'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible que l'un de vous me ramène chez moi, j'y ai plus d'affaire que sur le campus et mon ordinateur là-bas, juste le temps que je rassemble quelques le plus important.

—Ah, oui, ça pourrait être bien Mais il se pourrait que justement, ta maison ai été mise sous surveillance par ta mère ou ton père.

—Je sais bien, mais s'ils m'ont attrapée sur le campus, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas où j'habite, je suggère avec malice.

—Bon écoute, je vais voir si tu peux y aller avec Morgan, soupire-t-il. »

Moins d'un quart d'heure après ma discussion avec Hotch, Morgan me conduit chez moi. Je tire un gros sac du haut d'une armoire et le rempli avec des habits et d'autres choses dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Puis je me trouve un sac à dos et y met des affaires plus personnelles, y compris mon ordinateur. J'ouvre un tiroir fermé à clef et en une petite boîte en bois, un petit animal en peluche des lettres et un album photo. Je me retourne vers mon bureau, vide en vitesse un bocal remplis de clef USB et de cartes mémoire. La plupart contiennent mes cours mais je sélectionne celles qui stockent des choses plus importantes. Je termine de remplir mon sac à dos avec des livres et je boucle le tout. Moins de dix minutes après avoir passé la porte, je charge mes sacs dans le SUV de Derek et on repart.

Le début du trajet se fait dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Morgan engage la conversation.

« Avec ce dont t'as pu te souvenir on a réussis à retrouver la camionnette, elle avait été volée quelques jours avant ton enlèvement. Du coup, on a réussi à retracer tout son chemin depuis là où elle a été volée. Penelope a épluché toutes les caméras de surveillances sur le trajet et on a réussi à avoir deux images assez claires des conducteurs, un homme et une femme. Il va falloir que tu confirmes leur identité.

—Evidemment, aucun souci. Vous avez pu voir où ils sont allés ensuite ?

—Garcia les traques.

—Ok »

On passe les portes du B.A.U et immédiatement, Reid nous interpelle.

« Hey, Hey ! Il y a du nouveau. On a retrouvé un cadavre dans la zone industrielle, à deux blocs à peine du bâtiment où ils te gardaient. On vient de l'identifier comme Richard Gerace, un dealer d'armes. C'est lui que ta mère biologique a assassiné ? Me questionne Spencer en me tendant une photo de l'homme.

—Oui. C'est lui. Ils ont commencé à se disputer quand il lui a demandé combien de temps ça allait encore durer. Apparemment, eux aussi, ils voulaient mon père. Elle lui a dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'il allait essayer de me retrouver et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de me trouver avant parce que ça voulait dire que c'était possible et qu'ils avaient un appât maintenant.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient retrouver ton père ? demande Rossi qui vient de nous rejoindre.

—C'est elle qui voulait. Elle disait qu'elle avait décidé de se venger du fait qu'il m'a éloigné d'elle. Je ne suis pas profiler mais si vous voulez mon avis, cette histoire de vengeance, ça lui a pris comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et son équipe, je pense qu'elle les avait engagés spécialement pour l'occasion Elle a juste voulu embêter quelqu'un, c'est tombé sur mon père et du coup, c'est moi qu'a pris.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? reprend Reid.

—Elle en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi avant. Et puis elle n'était pas convaincante. On voyait bien que...Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle cherchait quelque chose de nouveau pour se divertir.

—Bon, au moins on est sur la bonne piste, avance Hotchner. »

Quand je retourne vers JJ, je sors mon ordinateur de mon sac et l'allume. Avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, je reçois une tonne de notifications de la part de mes amis qui me demandent tous où je suis, ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi je réponds plus. Je me dis que c'est surement une très mauvaise idée de leur répondre. Je préfère retourner sur le site de scrabble, au cas où Emily m'ait laissé un message. Mais rien. J'ai le temps de me plonger dans le livre de Spencer une petite heure avant que Derek vienne me voir.

« Penelope a réussi à retracer le parcours de la camionnette. On voudrait que t'essayes de voir avec elle s'ils sont passés devant des endroits que tu fréquente pour savoir comment ils auraient pu te repérer.

—Pas de problème, on s'y met quand ?

—Tout de suite si ça te dérange pas.

—Non, au contraire, le plus vite on les coince, le plus vite on est tranquilles.

—Exactement. Tu me rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un tu sais ? dit-t-il, souriant.

—Ah bon ? Qui ?

—Emily, annonce-t-il alors qu'on rentre dans le bureau de Garcia, sans que je puisse lui répondre. Voilà petit cœur, je te la laisse prend bien soin de notre nouvelle Mini-Prentiss.

—Wahoo. Mini-Prentiss ? M'interroge Penelope alors que Morgan quitte le bureau. Il doit vraiment t'apprécier.

—J'ai surtout l'impression qui me prend pour elle.

—Je pense aussi, depuis que t'as débarqué, il est plus pareil. Comme s'il avait retrouvé son Emily.

—Il est très protecteur, je crois qu'il se dit que puisqu'il n'a pas pu sauver Emily, il doit me protéger moi. Il se rend coupable pour elle et responsable de moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose.

—Définitivement Mini-Prentiss, lance Garcia les yeux ébahis. Dis-moi t'étudies quoi ma belle ?

—Et bah...Je sors à peine du lycée, mais grosso modo, la psychologie, la criminologie et la victimologie, je lui réponds avec innocence.

—Définitivement Mini-Prentiss !

—Ça devient répétitif Penelope, je lui souris.

—Oui, désolée, revenons à nos moutons. Le trajet. Alors, ils avaient leur véhicule depuis quatre jours avant ton enlèvement. On peut voir que leurs déplacements sont plutôt aléatoires, jusqu'à il y a trois jours. C'est plus régulier, ils repassent souvent aux mêmes endroits. Je pense que c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont mis la main sur toi. J'ai imprimé un plan et en rouge, c'est toutes les rues où ils sont passés. Est-ce que tu reconnais un endroit où vous auriez pu vous croiser ?

—Deux jours avant qu'ils m'attrapent...La veille, c'était l'anniversaire d'une amie. On est allés dans notre bar préféré, il appartient à un ami, on a l'habitude d'y aller. Fait voir ton plan ? Je pointe le bar du doigt et le montre à la jeune femme. C'est là, ils y sont passés aussi...

—Fait moi voir ça ! Ils sont passés devant, et pas qu'une fois. Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu te suivre jusqu'à la fac depuis le bar.

—C'est possible oui. Tu sais, c'est la fac. Dès qu'on a le temps, on se sauve du campus et on va faire un tour. Ça nous arrive souvent d'aller grignoter quelque chose là-bas entre deux cours.

—Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre aiguille dans notre botte de foin ! Je vais rassembler tout le monde dans la salle de réunion ! »

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, on est tous regroupés dans ladite salle.

« Alors Boss, Avec notre Emily Junior ici présente, on a regardé un peu les déplacements de nos ravisseurs et on a trouvé un lieu où ils auraient pu la repérer .Un bar, à quelques minutes de sa fac. On peut voir le véhicule passer dans la rue plusieurs fois, et parfois même y rester garé. D'après elle, ils auraient facilement pu la suivre depuis là jusqu'à la fac.

—Il s'appelle comment ce bar ? demande Morgan.

—The Green Shamrock, c'est plus un pub irlandais. Le patron est un ami assez proche. Il vivait à Boston jusqu'à il y a trois ans, quand la pègre irlandaise a mis un contrat sur la tête de son père quand ils ont su qu'il avait déserté un groupe de terroristes revendeurs d'armes affiliés à l'I.R.A, je termine ma phrase en baissant ma voix et levant le regard quand je réalise l'ampleur de mon erreur. Je croise les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. On a tous très bien compris à quel point mon père était à deux doigts de me trouver. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était stupide de tisser des liens avec quelqu'un comme ça. Et ce n'est pas comme si on ne m'avait pas prévenue en plus...

—C'n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde les erreurs, me rassure tant bien que mal Hotchner.

—Mais c'était évident pourtant, je m'exclame, désespérée, sachant que ça aurait pu couter la vie à Emily si elle avait essayé de me récupérer des griffes de mon père.

—Euh, excusez-moi, mais tant qu'on est dans les mauvaises nouvelles, autant continuer. Leah, le gérant du pub, t'es certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Réclame l'analyste en pianotant sur sa tablette.

—Il ne m'aurait jamais vendue si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je sais qu'il a déjà été arrêté, mais rien qui n'avait pas de rapport avec son activité de barman ; des bagarres, du tapage nocturne ou complétement bourré au volant, mais rien de plus.

—Alors désolée de briser le mythe du pote, barman, beau gosse et fêtard, mais il a été arrêté, pour bien plus grave que quelques verres en trop. Y compris trafic d'armes. Et un de ses acheteurs connu est Richard Gerace. Vous savez, le méchant que ta mère a...

—Merci Garcia, on voit qui c'est, la coupe Hotch.

—Donc si on récapitule, Leah va dans un bar. Sa mère, qui la cherche a engagé un gars au hasard. Il se trouve que c'est un trafiquant d'armes. En faisant son petit marché, à Washington, il tombe sur ce barman. Et là il se retrouve face à Leah. Admettons, que ce soit quelqu'un de si chanceux, comment est-ce qu'il t'a reconnue ? Développe Morgan.

—J'ai peut-être une réponse pour ça, intervient Reid. Après que Garcia a retrouvé leur camionnette, je l'ai inventoriée. J'ai trouvé des documents, tous en lien avec Leah. Pour la plupart, ce sont des traces d'elle quand elle vivait encore avec son père et Lauren Reynolds. Mais il y avait aussi des recherches sur le darkweb pour des faux passeports créés à l'époque où Emily l'a mise en sécurité. Ça correspond aux descriptions Leah et Louise.

—Mais s'ils ne savaient pas où elles vivaient, ça leur à servit à quoi ?, remarque JJ.

—J'y viens. J'ai aussi trouvé des photos faites avec un logiciel de vieillissement. Ils avaient les caractéristiques physiques de sa mère sous la main et ça n'aurait pas été difficile de trouver celles de son père. Vous saviez que le F.B.I utilise un logiciel semblable depuis le milieu des années 1980 dans des enquêtes d'enfants disparu. Les résultats se sont révélés très fiables, même si ils sont plus compliqués à obtenir sur des visages d'enfants car ils sont encore en phase de croissance et la modification des proportions du visage pourrait...

—Merci, Reid, l'arrête Rossi

—Effectivement, s'ils savaient à quoi je ressemble, ça leur a facilité la tâche...

—Bon visiblement, ton père et ta mère étaient en concurrence pour te retrouver. Lui par l'intermédiaire du père du barman et elle via le barman lui-même. Maintenant que tu es avec nous, ils vont courir après un fantôme. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils se trouvent l'un l'autre, déduis Aaron.

—Alors on fait quoi ? On attend gentiment qu'ils s'entretuent ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'un des deux ne va pas venir la chercher directement ici ? S'énerve Derek.

—Nan, absolument pas. On les cherche. Reid, Rossi, vous restez sur la mère et son équipe. Derek et moi, on traque Doyle. JJ, tu vas faire l'agent de liaison, mais entre les deux équipes, tu récupères toutes les avancées des deux enquêtes, tu vois ce qui se recoupe et tu affiches ce qui est important pour les deux recherches. Garcia, préviens Kévin, on va avoir besoin de renforts !

—Et moi ? Je fais entendre ma petite voix ? Je peux aider, je pourrais faire le lien entre certains éléments et des événements des dernières semaines de ma vie.

—Bonne idée, reste avec JJ alors, elle sera au carrefour de toutes nos découvertes, m'indique le patron. »

La majorité de l'équipe quitte la salle en vitesse pour se remettre au boulot. Il ne reste plus que JJ, Aaron et moi. Je décide de les laisser, sachant très bien de quoi ils vont discuter.


	6. Chapter 5

_La majorité de l'équipe quitte la salle en vitesse pour se remettre au boulot. Il ne reste plus que JJ, Aaron et moi. Je décide de les laisser, sachant très bien de quoi ils vont discuter._

Je me dis qu'il serait grand temps de vérifier mon jeu de scrabble, surtout que maintenant, j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur. Une fois une nouvelle partie lancée, j'ouvre la boîte de dialogue et résume les avancées de l'enquête avec Emily. Elle essaye de défendre l'idée qu'elle devrait revenir dans l'équipe parce qu'elle connait bien mon père. Sachant que les deux seules autres personnes au courant de sa survie sont actuellement en train de discuter en privé, je lui dis qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle attende encore un peu. J'en profite aussi pour faire valoir l'intérêt affectif de l'équipe. Mais elle m'annonce qu'elle a déjà réservé un vol pour Washington. Au moment où je termine ma conversation avec Emily, je vois JJ redescendre du bureau de Hotch et me fait signe de la rejoindre.

« On réglera ce problème d'insubordination plus tard Jennifer. Pour le moment, il faut assurer la sécurité de Leah et Emily, explique Hotchner.

—Je viens d'échanger quelques messages avec elle, là. Elle est convaincue qu'elle peut aider à retrouver Doyle. Du coup, elle est sur le point de sauter dans un avion à l'heure qu'il est.

—J'n'y crois pas. Ça va virer à la catastrophe cette histoire ! s'exclame le patron.

—J'ai rien pu faire, vous la connaissez, je tente de me défendre.

—La priorité est Doyle maintenant. Toi, tant que t'es ici, t'es en sécurité. Il faut que vous me préveniez à l'instant même où elle pose le pied aux Etats-Unis, ordonne sèchement Aaron.

—Hotchner, c'est de ma faute si Emily commence à faire les choses comme elle l'entend. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à JJ.

—J'aurais dû essayer un peu de la retenir moi aussi, ajoute JJ.

—On verra ça plus tard. Au boulot maintenant. Emily devrait atterrir au lever du jour. »

On retourne vers son bureau la tête baissée, on n'ose rien dire. Comme deux gosses prises la main dans le sac.

« « On fait quoi maintenant ?

—On trouve Doyle et on harcèle Emily pour qu'elle nous fasse confiance pour sa sécurité. Elle ne sera peut-être pas immédiatement la cible de Doyle. On peut espérer qu'il ne l'a pas retrouvée, s'il l'a cherchée. »

Quelques heures passent. Autour de moi, tout le monde à la tête plongée dans des dossiers, à écumer chaque miettes de pain laissées par chacun de mes parents. Jennifer se balade entre tous les bureaux, en notant ce qu'il y a de plus pertinent. Parfois, elle s'approche d'un de ses collègues avec un café. Plus le temps passe et plus le tableau de liège se rempli de photos, de copies de contrats et de cartes.

Soudainement, tout l'étage s'agite, on voit Aaron faire de grands signes à travers la vitre de son bureau alors qu'il est au téléphone.

Quelques secondes plus tard Garcia entre en trombe dans son bureau, son ordinateur dans les bras, en train de taper frénétiquement sur toutes les touches. Toute l'équipe d'Hotch converge vers son bureau en panique. Au moment où JJ et moi passons le pas de la porte, il raccroche son téléphone et Penelope lui annonce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à tracer l'appel.

« Quel appel Hotch ? C'était qui en ligne ? Questionne Morgan.

—Je viens d'être contacté par Chloé Donaghy…annonce Aaron incrédule.

—Euh…Ma mère, tu veux dire ?

—Oui, ta mère, me confirme-t-il.

—Au risque de froisser certains d'entre vous, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ma mère vient de t'appeler ?

—Et bien il se trouve qu'elle a trouvé ton père avant nous. Maintenant, elle nous propose un marché.

—Pardon ?! Un marché ? S'exclame Derek. Et puis quoi encore ? Un croissant et un café ?

—Du calme, j'n'ai pas dit que j'allais l'accepter. De toute façon, je ne peux pas.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle demande contre quoi ? Interroge JJ.

—Doyle pour Doyle. Elle veut récupérer la fille en échange du père.

—Elle est complétement allumée cette nana, s'emballe Morgan. Elle ne croit tout de même pas qu'on va lui donner Leah !

—Evidemment que non. Mais maintenant, au moins, si on la trouve, on trouve Doyle et tout le monde est en sécurité. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me rappellera demain matin pour discuter des « modalités de notre échange amical dépourvu de forces de police non nécessaires », pour reprendre ses mots.

—Et comment on fait ça ? reprend Morgan.

—Il faut utiliser cet échange à notre avantage. Le retourner contre elle. Je veux qu'on la retrouve. Garcia, tu reprends cet appel, tu l'analyses, tu le traces, t'en tires tout ce que tu peux. Morgan, tu continues à prendre cette affaire sous l'angle Ian Doyle, tu essaies de voir où ils ont pu le trouver et le capturer. Reid, j'aimerai qu'à partir de tout ce qu'on a trouvé là où ils ont détenus Leah, tu trouves où ils sont maintenant. Rossi, t'es avec Reid, il me faut un profile pour Chloé au plus vite. JJ et Leah, vous rester avec moi, il faut qu'on discute. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le reste de l'équipe quitte la pièce en nous accordant des regards de soutient, comme si on allait se faire disputer par papa pour une grosse grosse bêtise Quand le dernier ferme la porte, il reprend.

« Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire plus tôt, je pense qu'Emily serait un atout dans cette affaire. En plus, si elle est avec nous, elle est protégée. »

On lâche toutes les deux un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça veut dire que quand elle arrive, on la fait venir ici immédiatement ? Je demande.

—C'est ça, rajoute Hotch.

—Je peux aller directement la chercher à l'aéroport, c'est plus sûr, propose Jennifer.

—On va faire ça. Mais Leah, tu restes ici. JJ tu me préviens quand tu pars pour l'aéroport, il faudra que je réunisse l'équipe.

—Pas de problème. »

Le reste de la journée passe très vite. Tous se démènent pour trouver la moindre petite information qui fera basculer le dossier. C'est l'effervescence, il y a des gens qui courent dans tous les sens, des imprimantes qui crachent des feuilles sans cesse et des notifications de mail toutes les trente secondes. Pendant ce temps, je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de commence va se finir cette histoire. La meilleure chose que je trouve à faire, c'est traquer Emily… Je me connecte alors sur mon ordinateur et essaye de trouver quel vol a pu prendre Emily. Je trouve quelques vols Paris-Washington. J'épluche plusieurs compagnies et relève tous les vols qui pourraient correspondre. Au même moment, JJ vient me voir et comme elle remarque sur quel site je suis, elle me donne le numéro de vol qu'Emily vient de lui donner. J'ai enfin l'information que j'attends. Elle atterrira à huit heures demain matin. Elle remarque aussi que je suis complétement épuisée.

« Tu devrais aller te poser un peu dans mon bureau, au moins pour quelques heures. Il y a un canapé entre les piles de carton et une couverture dans l'armoire. Ce n'est pas un cinq étoiles mais ça te permettra de te reposer un peu. »

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que je suis réveillée par Aaron. Il a les traits tiré, les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont détachés, sa cravate à disparu et sa veste est froissée. Je peux deviner qu'il a passé la nuit ici sans fermer l'œil.

«Hey ! Bien dormi ?

—Moyen. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours mieux que toi

—Probablement. Je suis venue te dire que JJ vient de récupérer Prentiss. Elles sont déjà reparties de l'aéroport. Je vais attendre que tu sois opérationnelle et je vais réunir l'équipe. On se rejoint en salle de réunion dès que possible, d'accord. »

J'acquiesce et il quitte la pièce. Je m'assois en poussant la couette a côté de moi. Après avoir soupiré un bon coup, je prends me penche en avant et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Une fois la force de me lever trouvée, je file dans les toilettes du bâtiment. Le miroir au-dessus des lavabos me permet de contempler mon visage encore fermé par le sommeil. J'ouvre un des robinets puis je glisse mes mains sous le filet d'eau. La fraicheur file entre mes doigts et une goutte cours le long de mon bras et se faufile dans ma manche. En fermant mes doigts je recueille de l'eau et m'asperge le visage. Alors que le contact de l'eau froide avec ma peau m'aide à rallumer mon corps et mon esprit, je me prépare à affronter la journée à venir. Ça promet d'être agité entre le retour d'Emily, l'appel de ma mère et le pseudo échange à venir.

Je me rassemble émotionnellement et essaye de tirer un peu sur mes habits pour être plus présentable et je retourne vers le bullpen. Dès qu'Hotchner m'aperçois, il sort de son bureau et en s'appuyant à la rambarde, il appelle toute son équipe à le rejoindre en salle de réunion. Et en quelques secondes, ils y sont tous, ignorant complétement que ce qui est sur le point d'arriver va remettre en question les sept derniers mois de leur vie. Sur le pas de la porte, mon téléphone vibre. C'est un message de Jennifer. Elles seront là d'ici cinq minutes. Dans la salle, Rossi, Reid, Garcia et Morgan sont assis autour de la table, Hotch se tient devant et l'écran, et moi, je vais me placer discrètement sur le côté, debout.

« J'aimerais qu'on fasse un point sur les avancées de l'enquête, commence Aaron.

—Comme tu l'as demandé, avec Reid, on a commencé à établir un profil de Chloé Donaghy. C'est plutôt mince, mais elle semblait sincère dans son appel. On pense qu'elle à rien derrière la tête sinon récupérer sa fille et faire vivre un enfer à Doyle, explique Rossi. Cependant, on peut s'attendre à une certaine impulsivité de sa part, et les conditions de la mort de Gerace le confirme.

—Tu penses qu'elle est dangereuse ?

—Je pense que si elle n'obtient pas rapidement ce qu'elle désire, elle n'hésitera pas à tuer Ian Doyle.

—On a qu'à la laisser faire…je suggère.

—C'n'est pas possible. Si elle n'a plus ton père comme levier, qui sait ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour te ravoir.

—Je vous ai dit qu'elle en a rien à faire de moi, son but, c'est causer le plus d'ennuis possible à mon père.

—Sauf qu'on ne va pas jouer ta survie là-dessus. Et on ne peut pas te protéger indéfiniment. Elle a pu changer d'avis, ne serait-ce que par désir de possession, détermine Hotch. Et dans tous les cas, on ne va pas juste la laisser partir comme ça, elle a tué un homme, sans compter ses antécédents. Garcia, ça a donné quoi l'appel ?

—Rien du tout patron. Elle a été très prudente, il va falloir la faire parler plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

—Et sur Doyle, on a quoi ?

—Toujours rien. Il a bien couvert ses traces, commente Morgan. Il nous faudrait un miracle pour comprendre comme ce gars fonctionne. La seule personne qui a réussi à le coincer, c'est Emily »

S'il savait ce qui l'attend… Je partage un regard avec Aaron et baisse les yeux. Il est temps d'aborder la partie sensible du dossier.

 **Big kiss à Esplanie qui à rejoins la course !**


	7. Chapter 6

_« Et sur Doyle, on a quoi ?_

 _—_ _Toujours rien. Il a bien couvert ses traces, commente Morgan. Il nous faudrait un miracle pour comprendre comme ce gars fonctionne. La seule personne qui a réussi à le coincer, c'est Emily »_

 _S'il savait ce qui l'attend... Je partage un regard avec Aaron et baisse les yeux. Il est temps d'aborder la partie sensible du dossier._

« Justement, à ce sujet...reprends Hotchner. Il se trouve que certaines informations mises à votre disposition ont volontairement été erronées par moi-même. Et ce, dans l'unique but de protéger un membre de cette équipe.

—Pardon !? s'écrit Derek. T'es en train de nous dire qu'on se tue à la tâche depuis deux jours sans avoir aucune chance d'en voir le bout ! Forcément qu'on arrive à rien si les fondations de nos recherches sont bancales.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça Morgan, continue calmement Hotch malgré la réaction de son agent. Ça remonte à sept mois.

—Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...commence Reid avant de s'arrêter en comprenant à quoi il fait référence.

—C'est Emily, c'est ça ? On ne connait pas encore toute l'histoire. Il y a plus qu'une histoire d'infiltration, de trafic d'armes et de terrorisme ? Doyle n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

—Morgan, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi finir. Pour répondre à ta question, non, il n'y a rien de plus que ce que vous savez déjà. Comme vous le savez, entre Doyle et Emily, c'est personnel. Il aurait tout tenté pour se venger tant qu'elle était en vie. Le seul moyen de la protéger était alors de la faire disparaitre. Malheureusement, ils se sont affrontés avant qu'on ait pu mettre en place une quelconque stratégie. Mais c'était également l'occasion à saisir. Doyle a eu beau la blesser mortellement, elle a survécu. Et sans même lui demander son avis, j'ai décidé de l'enterrer, peu importe le reste. »

La pièce vient de se figer dans le temps, accordant aux esprits brouillés de chacune des personnes présentes le temps d'intégrer les paroles cinglantes qui viennent de les foudroyer. Successivement, les amis d'Emily reprennent vie, assimilant l'idée de son retour. Mais aucun ne bouge ou prononce le moindre mot, craignant surement qu'à l'instant où ils réagiront, ils se réveilleront sans avoir pu réellement profiter des conséquences positives de la révélation d'Hotchner. Informée de la situation et la mieux préparée, je tente de débloquer les consciences en m'autorisant une inspiration plus bruyante que nécessaire. Penelope est la première à répondre en fondant en larmes.

« Mais JJ nous a dit qu'elle... tente Spencer pour justifier ses émotions.

—Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, articule Hotch.

—Comment ? Questionne simplement David.

—JJ a été la première informée que les médecins l'avaient sauvée. Je l'ai rattrapée in extremis avant qu'elle vous transmette la nouvelle. Après ça, quand Emily est sortie du bloc, une nouvelle identité lui a été assignée. Une fois remise de l'opération, elle a quitté le pays. JJ lui a fait parvenir plusieurs nouveaux alias, dont on ignorait tout, pour sa sécurité, précise Aaron.

—JJ, elle était au courant ? Lance Morgan.

—Oui.

—Et toi, tu le savais aussi ? reprend-il, en m'accusant.

—Depuis avant-hier, oui. »

D'un coup, Derek frappe la table, point fermé et se lève violement, envoyant valser sa chaise. Il est sur le point d'atteindre la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci lui échappe des mains et laisse apparaitre JJ. Et alors qu'il l'ouvre en grand pour pouvoir fuir, Emily se tient juste là, juste en face de lui.

Personne n'était prêt à la voir surgir comme ça. Pas même moi finalement. La savoir en vie et lui envoyer des messages est une chose. Mais la voir face à moi, si soudainement, s'en est une autre.

Je recule de quelques pas et je baisse la tête au fur et à mesure que je sens les larmes monter.

D'un seul coup, je suis complétement perdue. J'ai essayé de me préparer à son retour ces deux derniers jours, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à identifier ce que je ressentais par rapport à la situation. Evidemment je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elle revienne. Mais j'ai passé tellement de temps à tenter d'assimiler le fait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais que je suis même plus capable de distinguer la vérité du mensonge. Et si elle repartait. Et si c'était juste une illusion. Peut-être que j'ai envie qu'elle soit vivante au point d'avoir mal interprété le comportement de JJ, au point d'avoir imaginé nos discussion. Jusqu'à l'avoir confondu une personne lambda qui passait par là.

Tout doucement, quelqu'un s'approche et m'enlace. Et alors que je me projette déjà dans les bras d'Emily, je constate qu'elle se tient encore dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les cheveux blonds de Jennifer tombent sur mes épaules et en regardant vers Emily, je m'attends à voir sa silhouette se dissiper dans les airs, mais je constate seulement l'effet de mes larmes qui brouillent ma vision. Même si tout est flou je devine qu'elle commence à saluer les membres de son équipe. Un par un, elle les prend dans ses bras en essayant de les réconforter. Naturellement, elle évolue autour de la table pour finir par arriver à mon niveau, après les avoir tous convaincus de sa survie. Aisément, je glisse des bras de JJ à ceux d'Emily. Il suffit qu'elle m'embrasse tendrement les cheveux pour que j'éclate en sanglots, souriante. Elle est bien là et elle ne s'en ira pas. Je la laisse prendre mon visage dans ses mains. Elle laisse échapper une larme en me disant qu'elle est désolée et m'étreint à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Je me ressaisi et mes bras s'enroulent autour de son torse.

Une fois nos esprits retrouvés, on essaye de se refocaliser sur la raison de se venue. Elle me sourit légèrement en me faisant m'assoir à la table. Toute l'équipe, sous le choc, se réinstalle et elle les imite, tirant une chaise et la collant à la mienne.

Je reste silencieuse tout le long et observe la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Aaron commence immédiatement à lui poser plein de questions sur Doyle, sur ma mère. Ils semblent être les rares personnes acclimatées à la situation. JJ commence à faire défiler quelques photos sur l'écran en briefant Emily sur l'enquête. De son côté, Rossi reste tout aussi silencieux que moi, détaillant les comportements d'Emily, JJ et Aaron. Je pense qu'il avait compris. Peut-être pas tout, mais il devait avoir des doutes sur la disparition de sa collègue. Morgan, lui, est encore complétement secoué par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Très attentivement, il suit chacun des gestes d'Emily, incrédule. Ses yeux ne la lâche pas une seule seconde. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce, il n'a pas bougé, pas prononcé le moindre mot, parfaitement inconscient de ce qui est en train de se passer dans la pièce. Je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction. Moi-même, je suis encore plus fermée que d'habitude, je parle plus, ma tête est baissée vers nos mains liées et tout mon corps est dirigé vers Emily. Elle est juste à côté de moi mais j'ai besoin de la savoir plus proche, belle est bien présente. Je les laisse terminer leur discussion sans vraiment y porter d'intérêt.

Aaron se lève et les agents commencent à quitter la salle. Reid est le premier à fuir, suivi de Morgan. JJ essaye de les rattraper mais les deux hommes l'envoient balader, visiblement déçu et énervés par la trahison de celle-ci. Aaron et Garcia partent de leur côté puis Rossi.

Finalement, il ne reste que nous deux dans la salle. Elle fait tourner ma chaise pour qu'elle soit face à moi et je me laisse tomber en avant contre son épaule. Elle en profite pour me câliner à nouveau, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je me laisse aller contre elle, jusqu'à sentir sa tête, collée à la mienne. Lorsqu'elle commence à gentiment à passer sa main dans mon dos de bas en haut, je lève le regard.

« Comment tu vas alors. Tu sais que j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement.

—JJ a été super à moi, t'inquiètes pas.

—C'est moi qui aurais dû être là pour toi...

— C'n'est pas grave, je suis juste contente que tu sois là. Et J'espère vraiment que c'est la dernière fois qu'on est séparées comme ça.

—Je te promets qu'une fois que tout ça est réglé, on aura une vie normale toi et moi. Plus de cache-cache ou de distance. On va avoir beaucoup de temps à rattraper toutes les deux. Mais pour le moment, la priorité c'est d'assurer ta sécurité.

—Et la tienne tant qu'on y est.

—Evidemment. Ils m'ont parlé d'un échange, toi contre ton père. T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? me demande-t-elle inquiète.

—C'est notre meilleure chance de les tirer à découvert. Et puis j'ai confiance en eux. Encore plus maintenant que t'es là. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller leur parler. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de toi autant que moi après ce qu'il vient de leur tomber dessus.

—Tu veux qu'on descende ?

—Oui. »

Dans le bullpen, JJ fait semblant d'être occupée, aux yeux de Morgan et Reid, qui sont en train de discuter plus loin. Spencer est assis à son bureau et Derek est assis sur le bureau, penché vers le plus jeune agent. Ils chuchotent en lançant des regards accusateurs vers JJ. On croise un Rossi qui semble pressé mais qui prend quand même le temps de porter une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emily. On se sépare et elle s'approche des garçons. De mon côté, je m'avance près de JJ. Elle a les yeux baignés de larmes. Je m'accroupi à côté de son bureau et elle me regarde en souriant.

« T'as retrouvé ta maman alors, me dit-elle rapidement en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

—Oui, je lui réponds simplement, avec un sourire plein de fierté. D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi quand elle ne l'était pas, ces derniers jours. Et aussi d'avoir tout fait pour la protéger, quitte à mettre sur la ligne la confiance que tes amis t'accordent, j'ajoute en faisant un signe de la tête vers le reste de l'équipe.

—Ils m'en veulent...

—Je vois ça. Mais ça va s'arranger, ils sont comprendre que sans ça, Doyle airait fini par la coincer. »

Et s'ils ne changent pas d'avis, de toute façon, je compte bien en faire une affaire personnelle.

« ET ALORS ? Pourquoi elle et pas nous, on n'est pas dignes de confiance ? On entend Morgan s'exclamer à travers l'étage avant de quitter les lieux en vitesse.

—Reid, attends, l'interpelle Emily alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son ami.

—Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'étais dans un état lamentable, pire que jamais. Et c'est vers elle que je me suis tourné. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour me réconforter, accuse-t-il la jeune femme déjà en pleure derrière moi. »

—JJ, écoute moi, t'as fait le bon choix. T'as rien à te reprocher, lui affirme Emily avant de se lancer à la suite des deux hommes. »

Sachant que l'enquête est au point mort, au moins jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous rappelle, je décide qu'une pause ne ferait pas de mal à Jennifer et je la traine avec moi dans son ancien bureau, ignorant ses protestations. Je la laisse se recroqueviller sur le canapé et m'éclipse le temps d'aller lui chercher un café. Mais le temps de revenir, elle est endormie, je tire la couverture restée là sur ses épaules et m'installe derrière le bureau, avec un livre.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sachant que l'enquête est au point mort, au moins jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous rappelle, je décide qu'une pause ne ferait pas de mal à Jennifer et je la traine avec moi dans son ancien bureau, ignorant ses protestations. Je la laisse se recroqueviller sur le canapé et m'éclipse le temps d'aller lui chercher un café. Mais le temps de revenir, elle est endormie, je tire la couverture restée là sur ses épaules et m'installe derrière le bureau, avec un livre._

Après plusieurs chapitres, je suis coupée par Emily qui frappe et passe la tête à la porte. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais quand elle voit JJ assoupie, elle rentre et chuchote.

« Hotch voudrait qu'on commence à se retrouver dans la salle de la table ronde. Il dit que le coup de fil est pour bientôt. »

JJ commence à remuer et se redresse sur le canapé, souriant à Emily.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir ici.

—Mais ça fait du bien d'être ici. Essaye de revenir parmi nous. Hotch nous attends, je te recharge en café chaud, offre Emily en prenant la tasse déjà remplie.

—Ça va ?

—Je pense que j'avais bien besoin de dormir. Merci. »

On prend la direction de la salle de réunion. Tous les autres sont déjà installés, il reste que deux chaises vides. JJ s'assied discrètement, tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards plein de jugement de ses deux collègues.

« On arrive à un point critique de la journée, c'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on soit contacté à nouveau pour cette négociation douteuse, amorce le patron. On va devoir être efficaces et notre stratégie ne pourra se construire qu'au fur et à mesure de l'appel. L'axe principal reste la préservation de Leah. Et si possible, on n'abat pas toutes nos cartes sur le coup, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne parle pas d'Emily, mais j'espère que c'est évident pour vous. Garcia, soit prête à lancer tout tes filets. »

Il a à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que son téléphone, relié à un énorme dispositif se met à sonner

Il fait un signe de la tête à Garcia et qui lui réponds par l'affirmative.

« SSA Hotchner ?

—Bien. Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. Je sais que vous être en train de tracer cet appel. Alors je vais vous laisser faire. Quand vous m'aurez trouvé, vous viendrez vous-même vers moi, seul avec la gamine. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Et pas de pièges, de coup double, où quoi que ce soit. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle interrompt la conversation. Garcia s'affaire derrière son écran et toutes les autres personnes attendent le moindre petit résultat, patiemment.

« C'est à la sortie de la ville, une vielle ferme désaffectée, s'exclame Garcia.

—On doit partir maintenant. Tout le monde vient, mais on prend plusieurs voitures. On changera de répartition en chemin. J'avancerais avec Leah et les autres, vous resterez en retrait, prêt à agir. On va devoir être efficaces. Qu'il s'agisse de Doyle ou de Donaghy, ils repartent soit avec les bracelets aux poignets ou bien les pieds devant. »

On s'engouffre dans les SUV. Je monte avec Rossi, Emily et JJ. A travers la radio, la voix de Penelope nous guide jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Quand elle nous annonce qu'on est plus qu'à cinq minutes de la destination finale. Hotch nous fait nous arrêter sur le bord de la route. Morgan ouvre le coffre de son SUV et en sort plusieurs gilets pare-balles et en tend un à chacun de nous. Hotchner profite du fait qu'Emily scratch le miens autour de moi pour me débriefer. Il m'explique quelques procédures du F.B.I et quelques codes de communication au cas où ça tourne vraiment mal. En renfort immédiat, Aaron demande à Morgan de monter avec nous, de rester à l'affut du moindre danger depuis le coffre de la voiture. Je le vois s'approcher de moi, une arme à la main, sans holster.

« Leah, une fois là-bas, il est très probable qu'elle me désarme et pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il faudrait que tu en aies une sur toi.

—Euh, je ne sais pas m'en servir, j'ai aucune expérience avec ce genre d'objet moi !

—C'n'est pas pour toi, tu ne feras que la porter.

—Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre mais d'accord. »

Je vois Rossi arriver avec un rouleau de scotch industriel en me disant de faire demi-tour, et là, je le sens unir l'arme à mon gilet avec l'adhésif.

« Vraiment, c'est tout ce que le F.B.I a en réserve pour sauver ma peau !?

—Il y a une forte possibilité qu'elle ne manifeste aucun intérêt pour ta présence avant ledit échange. Alors croit-le ou non, c'est le meilleur moyen d'utiliser ça pour garder la situation sous contrôle, m'explique Morgan. »

On se remet en route après qu'Emily m'ai serrée très fort dans ses bras et m'ai fait promettre de faire attention à moi. On roule à nouveau vers le lieu de l'échange. Dès qu'on aperçoit la maison, le deuxième SUV se gare en retrait. Le nôtre s'arrête face à une grange en ruine, ma portière quasiment obstruée par une haie de buissons.

Aaron coupe le contact et descend le premier en m'ordonnant de rester dans la voiture. Alors qu'il avance vers la porte de la maison, celle-ci s'ouvre sur ma mère, avec une arme pointée sur le crâne de mon père.

Le portrait de la famille idéale.

« Votre arme, posez-la par terre et envoyer la vers moi ! lui ordonne-t-elle. Il suit ses ordres en délogeant l'arme de son étui et la poussant du pied vers elle dans un nuage de poussière. Maintenant, apportez Leah ! Hurle ma mère en resserrant son emprise sur son otage.

—Madame Donaghy, on devrait d'abord discuter un p...

—Leah, elle descend de la voiture immédiatement ! l'interrompt-elle. »

Aaron se tourne vers la voiture et me fait un signe de la tête. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée, j'entends la voix de Derek qui me souhaite bonne chance. J'ouvre la porte et sort du SUV en faisait bien attention de rester face à elle. J'avance à la droite d'Hotch.

« Explique-moi juste une chose, Maman, je lui demande en insistant sur le dernier mot, plein de sarcasme. Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons est-ce que tu préfères m'avoir moi, que lui. Il a bien plus de valeur à tes yeux. T'as tellement envie de lui faire payer le fait qu'il m'ait éloigné de toi.

—J'y ai bien réfléchis figures-toi ! J'ai fini par me dire que le torturer et le tuer, ce n'était pas assez. En faisant ça, il n'aurait pas souffert, ce que j'aurais pu lui infliger, c'est rien comparé la satisfaction de savoir qu'il va finir sa misérable vie dans la cellule d'une prison. Et puis comme ça, je t'ai toi ! Finit-elle avec un grand sourire pervers, en s'approchant à quelques pas de nous

—Je ne peux pas la laisser partir avec vous, Chloé, tente Aaron, en se décalant de mon côté.

—Bien sûr que vous pouvez, répond-elle avec dédain. Je ne vous demande rien qui ne soit pas miens de plein droit, après tout !

—C'est aussi ma fille, fait remarquer mon père.

—Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé. Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je te conseille de la boucler un peu, le menace ma mère en appuyant son revolver dans le creux de ses reins.

—Ou alors, on peut vous laisser débattre de celui qui mérite l'Awards du meilleur parent et nous on s'en va.

—TU NE BOUGE PAS ! S'énerve ma mère en pointant son arme sur moi. »

Mon père profite de la distraction et de la faiblesse de sa prise sur lui pour se jeter au sol.

Il attrape le pistolet d'Aaron d'un seul geste. Dans le même temps, Hotch arrache violement celui qui est dans mon dos. Il m'envoie valser sur la gauche. Je suis rattrapée au vol par quelqu'un qui pousse mon corps vers le sol avant de s'affaler sur moi.

Un coup de feu retenti.

Instantanément suivit de deux autres, presque parfaitement synchronisés.

Puis deux masses s'effondrent au sol.

Et enfin, un silence de mort s'abat tout autour de nous.

Doucement, je lève la tête et la tourne vers la personne allongée sur moi pour découvrir que c'est Emily. Elle se dégage pour me laisser l'espace de me relever. Après s'être elle-même remise sur pied, elle m'aide à retrouver mon équilibre.

Je regarde tout autour de moi pour constater l'aboutissement de la fusillade. Devant le 4x4 noir, le corps de Doyle est étendu sur le dos. Son sang s'écoule par deux orifices, au milieu de sa poitrine, éloignés d'à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me représente très bien Morgan, dissimulé derrière la voiture et Aaron face à lui, tirant chacun une balle solitaire en direction de mon père. Mais en y réfléchissant je me dis qu'ils n'auraient pas ouvert le feu sans raison. Soutenue par Emily, je m'avance pour voir le second cadavre, face contre terre. Je détourne les yeux en voyant ma mère, avec un unique impact de balle dans la tempe, visiblement provoqué par l'arme saisi par mon père. Après avoir reconstitué les quelques seconde que j'ai manqué, au loin, je peux voir Jennifer, Rossi et Reid accourir, arme au poing, vers nous.

Je sens Emily qui m'incite à tourner le dos à la scène d'horreur et à avancer vers ses collègues.

« Leah ? J'entends sa voix lointaine. Est-ce que ça va ? Insiste-t-elle.

Je lui fais signe que oui de la tête.

—Elle doit être encore un peu choquée, ajoute JJ.

—Non, non, je vais bien, je m'exclame en repoussant la main qu'elle vient de poser sur mon épaule. Je suis juste un peu désorienté, ça s'est passé très vite. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas compris d'où t'arrivais, je m'interroge en direction d'Emily.

—De derrière un arbre. Quand on Hotch nous a fait nous garer, je me suis approchée le plus possible à pied. J'ai trouvé un passage dans la haie. Et je me suis tenue prête, au cas où ça tournerai mal. »

Un peu plus tard, Hotch nous annonce qu'on peut rentrer au B.A.U, mais lui et Rossi resterons sur place pour guider le C.S.U. On se dirige à cinq vers la voiture. Les deux garçons commencent à se rapprocher, exprimant un refus évident de se retrouver à côté de JJ. L'ayant bien remarqué, la jeune femme décide de s'installer à l'avant sans un mot, et Emily prends le volant. En voyant Morgan monter derrière JJ, J'annonce froidement que je vais me mettre entre les garçons, fatiguée par leur comportement.


	9. Chapter 8

_Les deux garçons commencent à se rapprocher, exprimant un refus évident de se retrouver à côté de JJ. L'ayant bien remarqué, la jeune femme décide de s'installer à l'avant sans un mot, et Emily prends le volant. En voyant Morgan monter derrière JJ, J'annonce froidement que je vais me mettre entre les garçons, fatiguée par leur comportement._

Le début du trajet est pesant, personne n'ose parler. Même la radio est éteinte, de toute façon, on est trop loin de la ville pour capter. On est juste ballotés de droite à gauche dans le confinement de l'habitacle par les trous dans la terre qui sert de chemin. Ça devient encore plus pensant quand on récupère une route digne de ce nom et que l'on ne perçoit plus les irrégularités de la route à l'intérieur de la voiture. Du milieu de la banquette arrière, je vois Emily me sourire dans le rétroviseur.

« Ça va ? me demande Morgan, attirant mon attention.

—Oui, je lui réponds dans le vague. Et vous, j'ajoute, pour tenter de délier les langues.

—Oh ben nous, tu sais, à part avoir été laissés de côté pendant sept mois par deux de nos collègues, on va bien, envoie Reid, plein de rengaine, en s'adressant définitivement à Jennifer.

—Je ne pouvais pas faire autre...

—Hey, Jareau, tu sais quoi, on s'en fiche, l'interrompt sèchement Derek.

—Nan mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je riposte.

—C'était si compliqué de croire qu'on pouvait garder le secret ?

—Et c'est si compliqué de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

—On est son EQUIPE !

—Elle avait reçu des ORDRES PRECIS !

—Elle a MENTI !

—Elle PROTEGEAIS Emily !

—STOOOOOOP !, hurle Emily en freinant brusquement. Nan mais ça va pas !? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

—Il m'arrive que sur le terrain, je dois mettre ma vie entre les mains d'une personne qui a allégrement trahis ma confiance dans le plus grand des calmes, pendant plusieurs mois, s'explique Morgan.

—Mais t'es vraiment pas capable d'ancrer dans ta tête que si elle n'avait pas fait tout ça, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ? A aucun moment ça ne vous a effleuré l'esprit que si Emily est revenue c'est grâce à JJ. Si elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout aurait pu tomber à l'eau et Emily aurait été exposée à nouveau. Sans ce mensonge, à l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez encore en train d'essayer d'encaisser sa mort. Là, vous avez la chance de la voir réapparaitre dans vos vies. Pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec elle, profiter de sa présence. Vous devriez être reconnaissant envers JJ de vous offrir cette opportunité. Je pensais que la vie d'Emily était plus importante que ce qu'à fait JJ à vos yeux. »

Sur ces mots, Derek n'insiste pas. Son torse bascule en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre le siège de JJ. Il place ses mains au sommet du fauteuil de devant puis les laisser glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se masse la base du coup, cogitant sur la situation actuelle et il semble tellement loin de nous à cet instant précis. Après coup, il revient sur Terre, détache sa ceinture et glisse hors du SUV. Il laisse ses émotions s'exprimer violement contre un arbre qui reçoit une succession de coups de poing et de pieds.

Tandis qu'il retrouve son calme, il fait demi-tour vers nous et s'appuie sur le montant de la porte de JJ et l'ouvre. Puis il tend les bras vers elle l'enlaçant et elle lui retourne son geste. Toute la haine des derniers jours à disparu. Il sert fort ses bras autour d'elle en lui murmurant des paroles d'excuse. Les deux collègues s'autorisent à laisser couler quelques larmes et je fais signe à Reid de sortir à son tour et d'aller vers eux. Il contourne le SUV et les rejoins, câlinant à son tour sa meilleure amie. Reid encadre le visage de JJ avec ses mains et l'éloigne délicatement de lui.

« Dix semaines ne vont pas s'oublier en une poignée de minutes mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi t'as fait ça, lui confie Reid. »

Avec Emily, dans la voiture, on se sourit mutuellement, en espérant que les relations vont définitivement s'apaiser dans l'équipe. On leur laisse quelques minutes de répit.

Quand on reprend la voiture, l'atmosphère est bien plus légère. JJ est tournée vers l'arrière et discute avec les garçons. Avant de rentrer au bureau, Emily nous arrête en cour de route pour manger.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Rossi et Hotchner nous rejoignent au quartier général. Ils nous annoncent qu'ils ont pu relever suffisamment de preuve pour identifier l'équipe de complice de ma mère et que l'enquête sera bouclée rapidement. Mais surtout qu'en attendant, tout le monde peut rentrer chez soi.

« Alors ça y est, c'est fini. Je peux revenir ? Définitivement ? Se réjouit Emily.

—Il va falloir régulariser la situation, étant donné qu'officiellement, Emily Prentiss est décédée. Mais quand ça sera fait, tu pourras très probablement réintégrer le Bureau, félicite le patron.

—Je vous propose de fêter ça chez moi. Soyez là pour six heures trente, et apportez à boire ! Lance joyeusement David. »

Les membres de l'équipe du B.A.U. quittent chacun leur tour leurs bureaux. Rapidement, il ne reste plus que JJ, Emily et moi.

« Henri et Will ne vont pas rentrer avant qu'on soit chez David. Vous voulez passer à la maison, vous poser un peu, histoire de discuter et récupérer tes affaires, Leah ? Propose JJ. »

Emily acquiesce et en profite pour remercier longuement JJ de m'avoir gardé avec elle.

Quand on arrive chez Jennifer, j'abandonne les deux femmes dans le salon et je monte rassembler mes affaires. Une fois que j'ai entassé mes sacs dans l'entrée de la maison, je rejoins la discussion sur le canapé. Emily m'accueille immédiatement au creux de ses bras. J'ai beau avoir dix-huit ans, je me lasserai jamais de la chaleur de ses étreintes.

« Tu diras au revoir à Henri de ma part ? Je réclame à JJ.

—Bien sûr ! Comment tu te sens ?

—Soulagée.

—Même si tes parents n'étaient pas parfaits, ils restent tes parents, t'as le droit d'être triste, commente Emily.

—Evidement, mais ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'eux m'avait élevé avec amour pour me procurer une magnifique enfance pleine de souvenirs inoubliables. Ou s'ils s'étaient battu corps et âmes pour s'assurer que j'aurais une belle vie, ou juste légale. Pas de trafic d'armes, ou de meurtres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Actuellement, ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un parent, c'est toi Emily. Et d'ailleurs ça l'a toujours été, du jour où t'es apparue. Tu vois, eux c'était mon père et ma mère, toi t'es ma maman, j'explique timidement.

—Je comprends, t'inquiètes pas, me rassure-t-elle. »


	10. Chapter 9

On reste encore toutes les trois un long moment à discuter. JJ se confis sur les derniers mois et la décision qu'elle a dut prendre avec Hotch. Elle nous raconte à quel point elle s'est sentie indigne de toute la peine qu'elle ressentait suite au départ d'Emily alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était toujours vivante, quelque part en Europe. Au fil de la conversation, elle aborde la première fois où elle a revue Emily pour lui remettre les identités qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Son récit est ponctué de blanc et de regard dans le vide. Elle se sent toujours coupable de l'avoir éloignée de l'équipe. Pour la réconforter, Emily enchaîne sur les mois qu'elle a passés à l'étranger. Au début, elle s'était installée en banlieue parisienne, en France. Et quand elle a eu dépassé le traumatisme de sa propre mort, elle a ressenti le besoin de se retrouver, d'être sûre qu'elle était toujours elle-même. Alors elle est retournée en Italie, quelques semaines seulement. Elle a jugé plus sûr de s'installer dans un pays qui n'avait aucun lien avec son passé. Heureusement, c'était le cas de la nationalité sur le dernier passeport qu'elle avait. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée à vivre plusieurs mois en Angleterre. Puis la boucle fut bouclée il y a moins d'un mois, quand elle choisit de retourner en France, jusqu'à ce que JJ la contacte.

Sans même qu'on s'en rende compte, plusieurs heures s'écoulent. Emily suggère qu'on parte maintenant, et qu'on aille chez elle. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'installer en sachant que je n'aurais pas besoin de déménager pendant un long moment. Jennifer propose qu'on prenne directement sa voiture et part se changer. Elle revient avec une bouteille d'apéritif, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un chemisier bordeaux.

Chez Emily, rien n'a changé. Elle habite toujours dans le même appartement qu'avant que mon père la pousse à se cacher. Je lâche mes sacs dans sa chambre d'ami et file prendre une douche.

Quand je ressors, elle aussi a déjà pris la sienne. Elle est habillée bien plus décontractée qu'à son arrivée ce matin et moi, j'ai surtout choisi des habits confortables. Avec les derniers jours qu'on a eu, je me vois déjà endormie sur une chaise, à dix heures et demie.

JJ nous conduit jusqu'à un manoir où quelques voitures sont garées dans l'allée. La bâtisse est immense, en briques blanche, couverte de tuiles noires. Avant même qu'on soit à la porte, elle est ouverte par un David Rossi enjoué qui prend chaleureusement Emily dans ses bras. Il nous invite à entrer et on rejoint la salle à manger que tout le reste de l'équipe a déjà investie. La table est dressée sur une nappe rouge. La vaisselle s'accorde avec l'esprit chic de la maison tout en restant chaleureuse et familiale. La chaîne Hi-Fi joue une chanson en italien et une odeur de pancetta grillée embaume la pièce.

On s'avance près dans le séjour et Reid, du bout de la table fait un grand sourire à JJ en montrant la place à côté de lui qu'il a gardée spécialement pour elle. Je m'assois entre Morgan et Emily. Au même moment, Rossi revient de sa cuisine, un torchon sur l'épaule et la bouteille de JJ ouverte. Très vite, les discussions fusent dans tous les sens. Tout le monde discute avec tout le monde de tout et n'importe quoi.

Quelques généreuses assiettes de spaghettis plus tard, l'ambiance a changé, et les discussions sont plus contenues que pendant l'apéritif. Spencer a éloigné sa chaise de la table est avachit dessus, à les jambes tendues et les chevilles croisées devant lui. Morgan finit son verre de vin. Aaron et Rossi observent silencieusement la scène accoudés à la table pendant que JJ et Penelope discutent. Je commence à fatiguer alors je me cale contre Emily qui suit la conversation des filles. Quand elle me sent contre elle, elle baisse les yeux vers moi, ce que remarquent Penelope et JJ.

« Vous êtes trop mimi, nous complimente Garcia.

—Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, ajoute Rossi. Tu dois être contente d'avoir retrouvé Emily, elle est un peu devenue ta mère au fil du temps, non. »

—Ouais, c'est ma maman, je lui réponds niaisement.

Et en réponse à ça, la principale concernée passe son bras autour de mon épaule.

« Au début de mon infiltration chez Doyle, je savais très bien que le risque était de m'impliquer émotionnellement. J'ai résisté à son charme. Mais Leah, elle, j'ai rien pu faire contre, rigole Emily.

—Quand on y repense, personne ne l'a vécu de la même façon, ton départ, Emily, reprends Reid. Pour Leah, c'est sa maman qui est partie, pour JJ, t'es jamais vraiment partie. Morgan, lui t'a vu partir. On a tous eu des points de vue différents. Et du coup, ton retour aussi. Hotch y a surtout vu l'intérêt pour l'affaire, Garcia et moi on a été surpris mais ravis. Et Rossi...Je ne sais pas en fait, se rends compte le jeune homme.

—On va dire que j'avais quelques doutes, leur révèle-t-il.

—Tu savais ? S'exclame Emily en regardant Hotch, croyant qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

—En vérité, depuis le début de cette affaire, au moins, j'ai remarqué un grand nombre...d'irrégularités. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui clochait, un petit grain de sable pas à sa place. Ajouté à ça les longues discussions secrètes de Jennifer et Aaron depuis qu'elle est revenue. Il y avait qu'une seule explication. Alors forcément, te voir en salle de réunion ce matin n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. »

Après avoir raconté à son équipe les quelques mois qu'elle a passé à l'étranger, Emily enchaîne sur les enquêtes qu'elle a manqué au B.A.U. Chacun la tient informé des affaires bouclées et celles toujours ouvertes.

Pour ma part, je commence à décrocher sérieusement. Je me perds dans mes pensées et ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer les prochains mois. Les garçons semblent être passés outre le fait que JJ leur ai menti mais je me demande encore comment va se passer le retour concret d'Emily au bureau. Ils ont beau tous être contents de la retrouver, ils devront tout de même s'adapter à la nouvelle situation et tenter de gérer les conséquences de la précédente. Avoir vécu dans un monde altéré par la disparition de quelqu'un, qui est ensuite revenu d'entre les morts a de quoi déstabiliser même les plus fortes têtes du F.B.I.

En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que maintenant, il n'y a plus de risque que je sois séparée de ma maman.


End file.
